


It's Only Natural

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't see his sex drive as a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Title: It's Only Natural  
> Characters/Pairings: Jack/John, Jack/Suzie, Jack/Owen, Jack/Ianto, Jack/Andy  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Jack doesn't see his sex drive as a problem  
> Notes: Written for comment_fic where the prompt was Torchwood, Jack/anyone(everyone), He's never understood the silly idea that there's anything WRONG with having a healthy sex drive and acting on it as often as possible.   
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jack can do faithful if he really has to but he likes it best when he has a partner who wants an open relationship. John, cocky bastard though he is, was a good lover. They’d fight and fuck and fight some more. They’d pick up partners for threesomes or see other people sometimes. As long as nobody gets hurt it’s fine.

He never got his chance with the Doctor and Rose, they were too wary of him but the thoughts of them, he and the Doctor fucking Rose or the Doctor closing his mouth for once around Jack’s cock fuelled many fantasies.

Suzie was easy, slept with him when she wanted something and he was okay with that. Tosh had been shocked but he and Suzie were grown-ups and neither wanted more than sex. Maybe it’s his future origins but he doesn’t get the whole monogamy thing. He’s been in love and sex with someone else doesn’t lessen that love.

The first time with Owen after the cemetery had been good, quick and fast but oh so good. Owen wasn’t clingy, too consumed by grief to want anything from his new boss. This simplified things for Jack and they ended up being a one-off thing. Owen seemed to be able to separate sex and emotions just like he was. Love is love and sex is sex and in his head it’s easy to make the distinction. He doesn’t make false promises, never pretends there’ll be something more and he wishes more people could share his attitude.

When Ianto flirts, he flirts right back and when they do eventually have sex it’s great. He doesn’t commit but Ianto seems to expect it. Ianto doesn’t push but when he finds Jack on his knees in front of PC Andy Davidson there’s tears and anger and shouting. Jack really doesn’t think he’s done anything wrong but Andy hurriedly fixes his trousers and leaves.

“Anyone else you want to fuck, Jack? Do you actually give a shit about us at all?”

Ianto’s angry but Jack hasn’t broken any promises, “of course I care. Just wish you all weren’t so fucking repressed. It’s natural and healthy to explore your sexuality.”

Ianto walks away and slams the door. Jack’s disappointed but not enough to want to change. He could go after Ianto, make it up to him but then he’d be pretending and he’s not okay with that.


End file.
